elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Throat of the World (Skyrim)
Description The Throat of the World is the second highest mountain in Tamriel. The Nords believe that men were formed on this mountain when the sky breathed onto the land. Hence, the Song of Return refers not only to Ysgramor's return to Tamriel after the destruction of Saarthal, but to the Nords' return to what they believe was their original homeland. Given its mystic history, it's also believed that the peak is the only place in Skyrim where the snow never melts. Pilgrims travel from across Skyrim to climb the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar, where the ancient Greybeards dwell in absolute silence in their quest to become ever more attuned to the voice of the sky. The peak of the mountain was the site of the First Battle of High Hrothgar (Alduin's Dragon Army against the Ancient Nordic Heroes) and the Second Battle of High Hrothgar (the Dovahkiin and Paarthurnax against Alduin himself). Skyrim The Greybeards live on High Hrothgar, at the top of the Throat of the World. There are dangerous creatures for low level players on the journey to the Greybeards, so it is not recommended you go there, even if you get the quest, until you are level 10; this is because a Frost Troll will attack you a while up the hill. You can, however, sprint past a Frost Troll and it will stop following you after a short while, this can be done at any level. Due to the vast number of steps and the great speed increase on a horse, it seems like a good idea to take a horse up the steps but be warned: your horse WILL be attacked, and you cannot fight if you are on him. Therefore, walking is a much simpler solution, although slower. However, a horse can be used to pass by the troll along with other ways to pass the troll without fighting it. There is also a way around the rocks to the left of the path, but proceed with caution, as you may fall off the mountain. This would be a solution for low level players. There are ten Etched Tablets along the trail telling of the founding of High Hrothgar. Reading them all will give you Voice of the Sky effect. *''Emblem I'' - Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land *''Emblem II ''- Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then, and had no Voice *''Emblem III ''- The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts *''Emblem IV ''- Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue *''Emblem V'' - Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold *''Emblem VI ''- With roaring Tongues, the Shy-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World *''Emblem VII ''- The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began His Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voices could fail *''Emblem VIII ''- Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; The 17 disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World *''Emblem IX ''- For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed and named him Dohvakiin *''Emblem X'' - The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need Noteable Items At the very peak of the mountain there are two Ebony Ore deposits and two Malachite Ore deposits. Somewhere around the sides of the mountain, just before the peak, there's also one Silver Ore deposit. You also can find a Notched Pickaxe where the Malachite Ore deposit is. It IS possible to climb up to the peak whilst avoiding the two snowstorms on the path (that damage you and push you back when you try to go through them) although it is extremely difficult to pull off since the slope is so steep and you are very likely to fall to your death if you are not careful. There appears to be a dragon skeleton buried in the snow. Look for it on the path back down to High Hrothgar from the Throat itself, towards the left of the path. {C}Note: It is possible to reach without learning any shout by climbing the mountains before entering High Hrothgar. Odahviing can be found flying around the top of the mountain. If you use the Call Dragon shout while having him in your vision, he will disappear and then come back in around 10-20 seconds later. Related Quests *The Way of the Voice *The Throat of the World *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller *Elder Knowledge *Paarthurnax *Alduin's Bane *Dragonslayer *Repairing the Phial Behind the Scenes *This may be inspired by a real life parallel - a Buddhist and Hindu pilgrimage undertaken under the mountain of Sri Pada in Sri Lanka, up thousands of steps. *In an interview, Tod Howard jokingly mentioned that he would count all the steps leading up to High Hrothgar to make sure it's 7,000 - but it's not known if he's done so since release. http://www.gameinformer.com/b/podcasts/archive/2011/02/03/toddhowardse.aspx References Category:Mountains Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim